Pick up my Pieces
by clarasophie21
Summary: Naruto had a rough past which hasn't failed to leave it's mark on him. Starting a new life at a new school he finally seems to find some happiness again, but his past keeps coming back to haunt him. Will Naruto be able to deal with it? And what if the traumatic events he had to go through aren't over just yet? !Sasunaru! Rated T, maybe T - M for future chapters


**So this is my first Sasunaru Story and english isn't my mother tongue which means that it's possible maybe even likely that there will be a few grammar or spelling mistakes. If there are major mistakes feel free to tell me so I can fix them and more importantly won't do them again! I honestly don't really know how to rate this. So if you're not sure if you can read this.. well I don't really know. Kinda depends on you, I'll just put the warning here and choose a rating and I guess that'll do soooo**

**WARNING: Cursing, violence and (everybody should know that but I feel the need to mention it anyway) YAOI! Yes that means boyxboy got a problem with that? Don't read it! Alright, pairing is the greatly loved SASUNARU (SASUNARUSASU works as well I guess but if I have to choose between SASUNARU and NARUSASU then it'd be SASUNARU) I guess that was enough rambling. One more thing: I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested, just PM me I'd be glad. And whoever wants to do it could also explain the exact meaning. I know they look at your Stories and check the grammar and spelling and stuff, I'm just not sure if that's everything... Well whatever. Let's start the story already, eh?**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto nor anything related to it except for a cute little frog purse my dad bought me. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto has never been someone to particularly like school. Learning was never quiet his thing, no. But that didn't mean he wasn't smart, in fact the boy had always been pretty clever but he thought that school was boring, that a lot of teacher did a lousy job teaching and that you had to work way too much on way too many things you didn't give a damn about. With time passing however Naruto had matured and accepted that some things in life just sucked. Yeah, some things. Actually in this case 'some things' meant that he accepted he had to attend school and that was pretty much it. He didn't do bad in school, but he never failed to complain either.<p>

When he was 13 he officially started to hate it. Not because of lousy teachers, tons of homework or because boredom seemed to be his constant company throughout the day, but because of a few kids. Yeah four to be exact. Just because they randomly decided that they wanted to make his life hell. Just because one of them hold a grudge against him. Because of his wide, happy grin, his blonde, sunshine hair and his sparkling blue eyes you could get lost in so easily. They wanted to make sure that this grin disappeared. That no girl would ever blush because of it again and no boy would grin back. And so they did.

**4 Years later**

Naruto took a nervous breath closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. He stared at the door and sighed. He scratched his head and silently cursed for being such a wimp. _Come on already. You can do this. _Oh yeah he totally could. He was about to knock but let his arm fell to his side again. Or maybe he couldn't.

"You know that door won't open itself."

He spun around to see a man, probably in his mid-twenties glancing at him. His hair was silver white even though he was young and a navy blue mask covered half of his face. Despite the mask Naruto could clearly see a hint of amusement there.

"Yeah I know."

The man looked back at him tacking in his appearance. Without acknowledging him any further, he turned to the door and opened it.

"I'll help you with it this time but you should really practice it a bit. Opening doors is really important and you have to do it every day."

Naruto stared at the man blinking in confusion and irritation.

"Eh, I-"

"Naruto, right?" He interrupted still holding the door waiting for the blond to enter. Naruto blinked again opened his mouth and closed it. Then he nodded.

"Well you're coming in or what?"

"Um yeah thanks. I- I need to talk to Tsunade. Tsunade Sannin? The principal."

"I know who she is I'm a teacher here."

A pause.

"Well, would you mind showing me the way then, Mister …?" The blond was starting to get annoyed by the man and he didn't bother to hide it.

"Kakashi Hatake, just call me Kakashi. In fact I know that your first class is mine so why don't you just follow me. You will talk to Tsunade later."  
>"Actually I was told to go see Tsunade first thing in the morning, so...-"<p>

"Relax kid she told me to go bring you to my class because she had something urgent to take care of or something like that. Just follow me will you?"

"Uh alright then" Naruto kept watching the silver-haired man-Kakashi- while he lazily and without the slightest sign of rush grabbed his things and put them in his bag. When he finally seemed to be done he sat down on a chair and began drinking his coffee. Awkwardly standing in the doorway, the boy glanced at the clock. Class had started 10 minutes ago. But his professor didn't seem to mind. Clearing his throat he spoke up

"Shouldn't we like, be going or something? Class started 12-", He glanced at the clock again "-13 minutes ago."

The man had grabbed a book and started reading in it, a warning was on the backside: 'Please don't read if you are under 18 years old. Content not appropriate for Children or Youths'(Naruto cocked an eyebrow at this but didn't comment). Without looking up he replied

"Nobody's expecting me to be there. Not yet, at least." The he looked up "Or are you so eager to learn something new?"

The blond snorted and shock his head. He was getting frustrated here. "No I just don't want to be late on my first day"

"You already are"

"Well I don't want to be even later okay?" He was back to annoyed and once again didn't hide it. I fact he was trying to make it as obvious as possible.

"Fine, kid. Follow me then" Kakashi sighed, stood up and walked towards the door still reading his book but at least he was moving.

Grumbling a 'finally' under his breath the boy followed.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's heart was throbbing in his chest almost painfully. His wrist hurt like crazy and his head was bleeding and pounding. He tried to get up but the action only caused more pain to shoot through his body. Tears ran down his cheek, sobs escaped his throat and he felt utterly helpless. He heard a dark chuckle from somewhere above him and felt fear rising in his chest. He began shaking and despite the fact that it hurt like hell he couldn't stop. He wasn't weak. But he couldn't do anything about this. They were four and he was alone. The ruined his life. In more way then one, so what was he supposed to do? He didn't stand a chance. He fought and tried to be strong but everyone hated him. People he used to hang out with looked down on him with hatred and disgust and it was all their fault. They controlled them. They turned friends into enemies. Smiles into frowns. Happiness into Sadness, loneliness, desperation. They broke things, and not just bones. They broke everything. And then when they had the tiniest pieces lying in front of them so tiny that they were beyond repair, then they'd stop. Or maybe they'd just keep stomping. Stomping, until the last dust under their shoes would disappear.<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto swallowed. He couldn't deny that he was nervous. And afraid. Afraid that it would be the same, only in a different school. That the people would be cruel, would hate him. He forced himself to stop thinking like that but it didn't help. In the end it came back to that. He took a deep breath, they were there. Kakashi opened the door and you could hear voices becoming louder. He walked behind the man forced himself step for step to keep going. And then he was there standing in front of the class who either didn't notice that their professor was here or didn't care.<p>

Finally Kakashi spoke "If you wouldn't mind to delay the chattering I'd like to start the lesson."

Slowly the students in the class turned towards them and the 'chattering' soon completely stopped. 16 pairs of Eyes rested on Naruto and the blonde looked around. Some looked curious, some glared warily and others seemed pretty much disinterested. He gulped and tried not to show how anxious he was.

"As I see, you already noticed that we have a new student", Practically everybody sent Kakashi a glare_ Well duh. Obviously _"This is Naruto Uzumaki he is new here and will attend this class from now on. Would you like to introduce yourself Naruto?" Kakashi turned to look at the blond who's eyes widened slightly then the boy turned to the class then after a moment back to the teacher.

"You just kinda did." He said and was relieved that his voice wasn't trembling. You could hear laughter from somewhere at the back of the room. A small grin escaped Naruto's lips. '_Good first expression'_ he thought satisfied '_wait they didn't laugh about me right? No they laughed about what I said. But in a good way '_. The man blinked once then nodded. "Very well take a seat then Mr. Uzumaki"

Naruto quickly scanned the room for a place to sit when a voice interrupted his search.

"Naruto, right? We have a free seat if you want." He turned to the voice to see a boy his age with chocolate brown hair and two red stripes on his face (looked like a tattoo a very big and unusual one but it did kind of suit the boy) look at him expectantly. He nodded and smiled a bit hesitantly "Sure, thanks" Walking towards the seat he once again scanned his surroundings. Most of the people had already turned towards the front or their friends again, only a few pair of eyes still rested on him. They all did it in a casual way, without ostentation. One girl thought, surveyed him openly, looked him up and down and then stared at him. Naruto started to feel uneasy under her intense gaze and eventually looked back at her awkwardly.

"Um, you need anything?" That seemed to snap the blonde beauty out of her thoughts (yes, Naruto had to admit she was good looking. Her blonde hair was tied together in a ponytail thought a few of her hair covered about half of her face. Her azure eyes were shining lively and her slim figure was clothed in a violet dress-like-thing.)

"Huh? Oh sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you!" she said in a cherish voice and smiled at him happily.

"Right Ino" A voice interrupted and Naruto found himself looking back at the boy who offered the seat. He snorted and added sarcastically "You wouldn't _**ever **_do that now, would you?"

The girl-Ino- snorted. "Fine yeah I stared and I'm not sorry for it. Happy?" Naruto blinked. He wasn't sure whether to be confused, worried or angry. But maybe none of these would do. Actually he had no idea what was going on at all. He wanted to ask when the brown-haired boy spoke again

"So? What do you say? What are the results of your 'Observation'?" Her gaze was fixed on Naruto again and she didn't bother to change that when she replied. "A nine" she looked him up and down again until her eyes landed on Naruto's. She nodded "Definitely a nine"

"Eh? What are you tal-"

"A nine?! But you said I'm an eight!" The other boy interrupted and stared at Ino furiously but she only shrugged. "You're hot but he's hotter"

"Hmpf, and you're a bitch!" He scowled angrily but you could tell that he wasn't really mad. Before she could retort thought, Naruto cut in.

"What the hell are you talking about?! And why am I a nine? What do you mean by that and why is _**he-**_"Naruto pointed at the red-tattoo guy "mad at you now? I don't get it!"

"And you don't have to. I'd appreciate it if you just listened to me. I'm talking much less nonsense anyway." Hearing Kakashi's voice from right behind him made Naruto jump. He then slowly turned around and looked at his professor. "Yeah, sorry" he mumbled.

When Kakashi was at the front again the brunette taped his shoulder.

"She's saying that you're hot" he whispered "A 10 is the best you can get. Very hot you know? Like you're burning or something. A 10 is perfection. You've got a nine that's damn close dude."

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. That wasn't what he had expected. "I'm Kiba by the way." The boy continued and grinned at him. "Nice to meet you", the blonde answered and actually gave the brunette a true smile. He felt like he hadn't done that in years. Maybe things really would change. Maybe everything would get better. He couldn't help but smile wider. Things finally seemed to take a turn for the better.

* * *

><p>After Kakashi had finally told them to that they could go Naruto and Kiba walked towards their next class. They had different ones, but Kiba had offered to show him the way to his since Naruto didn't have a clue how to get there. They were talking about this and that, laughing and the brunette told him something about students or teacher they met on the way. Naruto decided that he really liked Kiba and he dared to hope that they could become friends. They got along well so far, neither of them bored or uncomfortable by the others company.<p>

"Oh and Kurenai, she's quite nice actually. She can be strict but as long as you don't give her a reason to be she's-", the brown haired boy cut himself off to warn the blonde but it was already too late.

"Ouch! Hey what-", and then Naruto was on the floor staring at a boy. Blue eyes met onyx one's and Naruto observed the boy he had just bumped into. Or who had bumped into him. Whatever. His hair was just as black as his eyes and due to his pale skin it appeared even darker. A scowl was on the others face and his duck butt hair whipped slightly when he got up from the floor. "Watch it, Idiot."

Naruto blinked dumbfounded.

"HEY who says it was _my _fault?" He yelled back angrily "You didn't watch out either, did you!?"

The raven turned around and glared at him. Naruto glared back, but the hateful stare triggered something in him. Unpleasant memories surfaced with such a force that Naruto almost lost it. He barely succeeded to keep himself from shaking and he was sure that for a moment everyone could clearly read the mind-blowing fear in his eyes. He swallowed and tried not to show any emotions. But the other boy seemed to have caught a glimpse of it 'cause a strange look crossed his features for a moment.

After taking a few breaths Naruto slowly calmed down and he was confident that his emotions were safely locked away again.

"Hn. Be more careful next time, dobe." With these words the boy turned and walked away. Naruto blinked. The he finally found his voice

"Shut up, Bastard!"

* * *

><p>If Kiba noticed his 'emotional outburst' he didn't comment on it. He simply told Naruto that the ravens name was Sasuke Uchiha, that he was a jerk, that almost every girl adored him and that the nickname Naruto had given him fit the Uchiha perfectly. <em>Well he <em>is _an arrogant Bastard _Naruto thought.

When they arrived at the room Naruto had his next class in Kiba grabbed his arm. Slightly startled and alarmed but trying his best not to show it he looked at Kiba.

"What is it?"

Kiba looked around nervously,obviously not knowing how to start. Finally he sighed "Look it's just that...nevemind"

"...Kiba... what is it?"

He looked around again then leaned closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear "The teacher in this class. He's a bit.. creepy. Don't annoy him, try to stay on his good side. Do nothing stupid" he hesitated "or just don't do anything at all. He's an asshole. And a bit of a pervert so don't get in trouble, alright? I like you so I want to help you." Kiba gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you'll be alright thought."

Suddenly Naruto's jaw dropped. "No I won't. I won't be alright."

"Huh?Why?"

Naruto pointed at something behind the brunette and when the boy turned around he froze.

"Uhm, oh yeah I totally forgot to mention that, heh." He scratched his head awkwardly while Naruto had closed his mouth again but still stared not sure whether to kill something or hide himself in a closet.

"Yeah well as you see Sasuke's in this class too."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now! Please tell me what you think in a nice, little review those make me smile like an idiot :)<strong>

**I will continue this story either way, but reviews do motivate me and I work faster. So if that's what you want, you know what to do. Love ya all thanks for reading!**

**Future chapters will be longer by the way, that was just kind of an prologue I guess. **


End file.
